


Late Night

by Emily_the_Almighty



Series: Emo Beach Kravitz [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Kravitz-centric, Modern AU, Multi, and youtube, the boi browses twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: Kravitz does some exploring, learns a few things.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was too excited so here is part 2 of my little pet project! Some of these aren't gonna be obnoxiously long, rather they're kinda short tbh. But! I hope you enjoy!

Krav was still kinda reeling from the day. He met such a cute guy at the beach? And like, he got his number?

 

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his contacts to Taako’s name. Or well. Where it was named ‘Taaks’ followed by a handful of cute emojis. There was only a single text shared between the two of them, and it was from where Taako sent a test text from Krav’s phone when inputting his number.

 

Apparently the guy was famous on Twitter?

 

Kravitz’s curiosity got the better of him and he opened the app. He didn’t use it very often, only to keep up with a handful of musicians he liked, and some friends from college. In the search bar, he only got ‘T A A’ typed out before he saw the verified ‘Taako’ account.

 

He tapped that and he was assaulted by some...garishly bright colors. They were the complete opposite of his own aesthetic but they complimented the other real well.

 

His profile picture was a model-esque, very professional. His banner was a candid photo of him and the two people he was at the beach with earlier that day. And all of his social media handles were in his little About Me. Apparently he was a celebrity chef, and he had a youtube channel? That’s interesting. 

 

Krav skipped over to that and was pleased to find a good chunk of content. This would be good to binge, to get a feel for how Taako is in his day-to-day.

 

The latest video was from two days prior, and this one happened to be a makeup tutorial. From what he could see, all of Taako’s videos were either cooking related, beauty related, and occasionally those other people showed up in the thumbnails.

 

But Kravitz still clicked on it, and got swept away in the tutorial. Sixteen minutes later and Kravitz was still awestruck by what he just watched. Taako made that look effortless? Like, Kravitz barely knew more about makeup than smudging thick black eyeliner around his eyes back in high school.

 

The next video was a little longer, at twenty-three minutes, and this one was a baking one. It was about his famous macaroons, apparently.

 

The cycle continued before it was suddenly 2am and Kravitz was deep in Taako’s channel. The other was just so hilarious and engaging and he couldn’t get enough. And this was the guy who thought  _ he _ was the cute one?

 

Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr where i'm under the same name!


End file.
